Lee Clayton
Lee Clayton (mit vollem Namen Robert E. Lee Clayton) ist der Hauptantagonist im Western-Drama Duell am Missouri (The Missouri Breaks) von Arthur Penn aus dem Jahr 1976. Er ist ein als “Regulator“ bezeichneter Berufskiller, der von einem wohlhabenden Pferdezüchter angeheuert wird, um einer Bande von Dieben das Handwerk zu legen und dabei mit Heimtücke und sadistischer Grausamkeit vorgeht. Verkörpert wurde der exzentrische und sadistische Auftragsmörder vom US-amerikanischen Charakterdarsteller Marlon Brando (*1924, †2004), der bereits Schurken wie den brutalen Stanley Kowalski in der Filmadaption von Endstation Sehnsucht aus dem Jahr 1951 gespielt hatte, sowie den Kult-Mafiaboss Vito Corleone in der Literatur-Verfilmung Der Pate von 1971, den wahnsinnig gewordenen Colonel Kurtz im Kriegsdrama Apocalypse Now von 1979 und den unethischen Wissenschaftler Dr. Moreau in der Neuverfilmung des Gruselklassikers Die Insel des Dr. Moreau von 1996. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Wolfgang Kieling (*1924, †1985) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Die Leute des Großgrundbesitzers und Pferdebarons David Braxton hatten ein Mitglied der Pferdediebesbande von Tom Logan beim Stehlen ertappt und in seiner Selbstgefälligkeit hatte Braxton den Mann nicht den Behörden übergeben, sondern ihn nach einem Schauprozess auf eigene Faust Hängen lassen. Um seinen Tod zu rächen, hatten Logans Kumpane, ohne sein Wissen, Braxtons brutalen Vorarbeiter am Ast des selben Baumes aufgehängt, an dem zuvor ihr Freund starb. Diese außer Kontrolle geratene Auseinandersetzung mit den Pferdedieben gab für Braxton, in seiner gekränkten Eitelkeit, den Ausschlag, den ebenso legendären wie stutzerhaften und exzentrischen Regulator Lee Clayton aus Madison Head, Wyoming, zu engagieren, um in dieser Angelegenheit ein für alle Mal reinen Tisch zu machen. Die Jagd beginnt Nachdem Clayton sich zunächst in Braxtons Anwesen häuslich eingerichtet hat, beginnt er mit dem systematischen Ausforschen der Bande. Alsbald hat er herausgefunden, dass der unscheinbare Farmer Tom Logan, der Braxton kürzlich ein kleines Stück Land abgekauft hat, eigentlich ebenjener Anführer der Diebesbande ist, der die bescheidene Farm als Zwischenstation für die gestohlenen Pferde benutzen will. Anstatt seinem Auftraggeber von seinen Erkenntnissen zu berichten, dehnt Clayton den Job absichtlich möglichst aus, um seine sadistische Freude an der Jagd zu befriedigen und auch, um von den luxuriösen Annehmlichkeiten zu zehren, die der wohlhabende Braxton zu bieten hat, wie zum Beispiel eine beachtliche Privatbibliothek mit über dreitausendfünfhundert Bänden oder ein Badezimmer ausgestattet mit einer Wanne und fließendem Wasser. Tatsächlich scheint der allmählich in die Jahre kommende Profikiller im Braxton-Haus bereits eine Art Ruhestandsdomizil zu sehen. Mit Tom Logan, der sich in der Rolle des harmlosen Farmers zunehmend wohlfühlt und im Geiste bereits erwägt, seine kriminelle Laufbahn aufzugeben, treibt Clayton ein sadistisches Psychospiel. Er beobachtet ihn und amüsiert sich sardonisch über Logans aufkeimende Romanze mit Braxtons Tochter. Zudem versucht er ihn zu reizen und will ihn mit sarkastischen Wortgefechten aus der Reserve locken. Nachdem Clayton den ersten von Logans Freunden im Missouri ertränkt hat, kommt es beinahe zur Konfrontation zwischen den beiden. Logan jedoch, der trotz des Umstandes, dass er ein Pferdedieb ist, über Moral und Integrität verfügt, bringt es nicht fertig, seinen Widersacher zu erschießen, während dieser unbewaffnet in der Badewanne sitzt. Nachdem er seine Eitelkeit gekränkt hat, gibt es für Clayton keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Er heftet sich an die Fersen von Logans verbliebenen Freunden, obwohl Braxton ihn nicht mehr bezahlen kann, nachdem sie ihm in einer Blitzaktion sämtliche Zuchtpferde gestohlen haben. Das Geld sei ihm völlig egal, erklärt er, für ihn zähle nur, dass der Auftrag erledigt wird und so erschießt er zwei von ihnen aus dem Hinterhalt mit seinem großkalibrigen Gewehr. Ende der Jagd Logan hat Clayton sich für zuletzt aufgespart. Nachts hat er still und leise einen Flaschenzug zwischen einem Baum und der Hütte des “rechtschaffenen Diebes“ gespannt und lässt ein Fässchen voll Petroleum mit brennendem Lumpen in der Öffnung das Seil entlang bis über das Dach rutschen, ehe er es in Stücke schießt und einen Feuerregen auf das bescheidene Gebäude herabregnen lässt. Cal, der letzte von Logans Freunden kann sich schwer verwundet aus der lichterloh brennenden Hütte retten, wird aber von Clayton in die Enge getrieben. Um Logan zu schützen, behauptet Cal, er wäre im Feuer umgekommen, danach tötet Clayton ihn und zieht von dannen. In seinem Lager gibt Clayton sich seinem Wahn hin und spielt seiner Stute ein Liebeslied auf der Mundharmonika, ehe er sich auf seiner Decke zur Ruhe legt. Mitten in der Nacht schreckt er aus dem Schlaf hoch, als Logan, der sich still und leise angeschlichen hat, ihm die Kehle durchschneidet. Mit heiserem Röcheln erstickt Robert E. Lee Clayton an seinem eigenen Blut. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Lee Clayton ist ein knapp durchschnittlich großer, etwas fülligerer Mann in mittleren Jahren mit halblangem, dünn werdendem ergrautem Haar und stechenden, tiefblauen Augen. Er legt stets Wert auf ein gepflegtes Auftreten, benutzt unter anderem Lavendel-Badesalz, parfümiert sich mit Flieder-Essenz und bevorzugt eine extravagante Garderobe wie eine cremeweiße Raulederjacke mit überlangen Fransen, in die auch Perlen eingeflochten sind, weiße Seidenschals, exotische Kopfbedeckungen (darunter auch ein chinesischer Kuli-Hut) und sogar ein Damenkleid findet sich in seinem Gepäck. Zudem trägt er meist einen silbernen Ring am kleinen Finger der rechten Hand und hat des Öfteren Armbänder indianischer Machart mit türkisfarbenen Steinen an beiden Handgelenken. Hinter der gezierten Fassade und dem dandyhaften Auftreten verbirgt sich jedoch ein eiskalter Killer mit zweifelhaftem Geisteszustand, der sadistisches Vergnügen bei der Jagd auf seine Opfer empfindet und darum seine Aufträge möglichst aufwändig gestaltet und in die Länge zieht, um den Genuss weitest möglich zu steigern. Waffen * Creedmore: Claytons bevorzugte Waffe ist klar das “Creedmore“ genannte Sharps-Gewehr, Baujahr 1869, vom Kaliber 52. Mit diesem einschüssigen Gewehr reißt er aus großer Distanz riesige Löcher in die Körper seiner unglücklichen Opfer, deren Überlebenschancen allein schon ob der schweren Verwundung praktisch bei null liegen. * Peacemaker: Gelegentlich führt Clayton einen Kaliber 45 Colt Single Action Army mit dem mehr als ironischen Spitznamen “Peacemaker“ (“Friedensstifter“) aus graviertem Silber mit sich. Dieser dient ihm allerdings mehr als Schmuckstück und weniger als tatsächliche Gebrauchswaffe, obwohl er damit umzugehen versteht. Für diesen handgearbeiteten Revolver, der angeblich ursprünglich für den König von Mexiko angefertigt worden war, hat Clayton eigenen Angaben nach hundert Dollar bezahlt, was einem heutigen (Stand 2019) Gegenwert von rund tausendneunhundertsechzig US-Dollar entspricht. * Claytons Wurfwaffe: Die namentlich nicht genannte Wurfwaffe, die eine Art Kreuzung aus Harpune und Streitkolben darstellen soll und in ihrer Machart indianischen Ursprungs sein könnte, hat Clayton selbst entwickelt und benutzt sie wie ein Wurfmesser, sowohl zur Tier- wie auch zur Menschenjagd. Opfer * Little Todd (gespielt von Randy Quaid):''' Todd “Little Todd“ La Framboise ist Claytons erstes Opfer unter den Mitgliedern der Logan-Bande. Er gibt sich ihm gegenüber zunächst als Wanderprediger aus, nur um später zu behaupten selbst ein Pferdedieb zu sein. Um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, lädt er ihn zunächst zum Essen ein und am nächsten Morgen durchqueren sie gemeinsam den Missouri. Dort zerrt Clayton den Nichtschwimmer mit dem Halteseil vom Pferd und lässt ihn eiskalt in den Fluten des Flusses ertrinken. * '''Cy (gespielt von John P. Ryan):''' Nachdem Cy seinen Teil von Braxtons Pferden an einen Viehzüchter in Hellsgate verkauft hat, darf er in dessen Scheune übernachten. Clayton, der sich an seine Fersen geheftet hat, erschießt Cy während er spätabends mit der Frau des Züchters hinter der Scheune kopuliert. Mit seiner berüchtigten Creedmore reißt er ihm ein klaffendes Loch in die Seite. * '''Cary (gespielt von Frederic Forrest):''' Cary wird von Clayton bis in eine Goldgräberstadt verfolgt, wo er ihm ein äußerst demütigendes Ende bereitet. Er erschießt Cary aus dem Hinterhalt, während er gerade, auf dem Außenabort sitzend, seine Notdurft verrichtet. * '''Cal (gespielt von Harry Dean Stanton):''' Cal, das älteste Mitglied der Logan-Bande, der für alle, auch für Tom, eine Art Vaterfigur ist und der stets Ratschläge und Anekdoten aus einem erfahrungsreichen, leidgeprüften Leben zu berichten weiß, ist Claytons letztes Opfer. Nachdem er Logans Hütte in Brand gesteckt hat, kann Cal sich schwer verletzt zur Wasserstelle schleppen, wo er von Clayton gestellt wird. Nach Toms Verbleib gefragt, behauptet Cal, er hätte sich geweigert, die brennende Hütte zu verlassen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, tötet Clayton ihn, indem er ihn mit seiner Wurfwaffe durch die rechte Augenhöhle an einen Baum nagelt. Zitate Sonstiges * Marlon Brando war über die mangelnde Kontrolle des Regisseurs über den Film derart entnervt, dass er beschloss, den ursprünglich als eiskalten, harten Killer konzipierten Lee Clayton als Exzentriker darzustellen. Zudem verpasste er ihm einen irischen Akzent und spielte sogar eine Szene in Damenkleidern. Nachdem Regisseur Arthur Penn sich auch seinem Star gegenüber nicht durchsetzen konnte, gab er bald auf und ließ Brando absolute Freiheit bei der Gestaltung seiner Rolle. * Wie bei vielen seiner Filme weigerte Brando sich, seinen Text zu lernen, sondern bestand darauf, mit Stichworttafeln zu arbeiten und den Dialog zu improvisieren. Für seinen Co-Star Jack Nicholson (Joker – Batman, 1989) gestaltete sich die Zusammenarbeit somit als nervenaufreibend schwierig, da er regelmäßig in seiner Konzentration gestört wurde, wenn Brando plötzlich zur Seite blickte, um das nächste Stichwort abzulesen. * Die Idee zu Claytons tödlicher Wurfwaffe stammte von Marlon Brando selbst. Er, als begeisterter Hobby-Messerwerfer, wollte der Figur eine einzigartige, unverkennbare Waffe geben, die in seiner Vorstellung eine Kreuzung aus einer Harpune und einem Streitkolben sein sollte. Brando selbst sagte dazu: “Es hat mich immer erstaunt, dass in der Geschichte der tödlichen Waffen niemand je diese besondere Art Waffe erfunden hat. Ich fand sie recht ansprechend, da ich sehr erfahren im Messerwerfen war.“ (“''I always wondered why in the history of lethal weapons no one invented that particular one. It appealed to me because I used to be very expert at knife throwing.“) * Brando improvisierte seinen Text derart massiv, dass man eigens einen Stenographen aus Kalifornien einfliegen ließ, der seine spontanen Dialoge mitschrieb. * Obwohl sie im Privatleben gut befreundet und sogar Nachbarn waren, kam es am Set zu diversen Spannungen zwischen Brando und Nicholson, insbesondere, da ersterer massiv in die Produktion eingriff. Beispielsweise forderte Brando, dass Nicholsons Charakter in einen abgehalfterten Indianer umgeschrieben werden sollte, was aber am Veto aller Beteiligten scheiterte. Zudem machte der offen bisexuell lebende Brando sich einen Jux daraus zu erzählen, er habe während der Dreharbeiten eine Affäre mit Nicholson gehabt, was dieser bis heute auf das Schärfste dementiert. * Weil zu Produktionsbeginn die Vertragsverhandlungen mit Marlon Brando noch nicht abgeschlossen waren, weigerte er sich an seinem ersten offiziellen Drehtag einfach zu arbeiten, weswegen Darsteller und Crew stattdessen in voller Westernmontur den ganzen Tag über Football spielten. * Während der Dreharbeiten soll Brando ein zunehmend bizarres Verhalten an den Tag gelegt haben und mitunter einen Frosch gebissen- und am Ende des Drehtages Grashüpfer gefangen haben. * Für fünf Wochen Arbeit erhielt Marlon Brando eine Gage von einer Million US-Dollar und eine Gewinnbeteiligung an den Einspielergebnissen in Höhe von 11,25%. Jack Nicholson, der eigentliche Hauptdarsteller erhielt vergleichsweise für zehn Wochen Arbeit eine Gage von 1,25 Millionen und 10% Gewinnbeteiligung. Galerie clayton-001.png|Lee Clayton, der legendäre Regulator, ist aus Wyoming angereist. clayton-003.png|Lee Clayton macht dem Pferdezüchter Braxton seine Aufwartung clayton-024.png|Lee Clayton bevorzugt stets elegante und extravagante Kleidung. clayton-026.png|Lee Clayton gibt sich Little Todd gegenüber als Prediger aus... clayton-030.png|... um ihn kurz darauf im Missouri zu ertränken... clayton-034.png|... und Braxton gegenüber zu behaupten, es wäre Selbstmord gewesen, um länger von seinem Wohlstand zehren zu können. clayton-045.png|Lee Clayton erklärt, Pferdediebe seien auszuräuchern wie "Fledermäuse in einer Scheune". clayton-049.png|Lee Clayton verzichtet auf sein Honorar, nur um des Jagdfiebers willen. clayton-053.png|Lee Clayton brennt als "Großmutter" Logans Hütte nieder... clayton-054.png|... und tötet gnadenlos dessen besten Freund Cal... clayton-058.png|... und reitet als vermeintlicher Sieger in den Sonnenuntergang davon. clayton-065.png|Lee Clayton erstickt an seinem Blut, nachdem Logan ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat. lee-clayton-promo-03.png|Hinter den Kulissen: ''Publicityfoto von Marlon Brando als Lee Clayton und Jack Nicholson als Tom Logan. lee-clayton-promo-05.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Marlon Brando als Lee Clayton in "Großmutter-Tracht". lee-clayton-promo-06.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Marlon Brando als Lee Clayton und Jack Nicholson als Tom Logan. Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Drama-Bösewicht Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Misshandler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Verstümmler Kategorie:Tot